


宠物

by TheLunatic



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic
Relationships: Alucard/Integra Hellsing
Kudos: 4





	宠物

“我想要一只狗。”

听到他小小的主人这样说，沃尔特忍不住抬了抬眉毛，眼中的惊讶被他小心翼翼地掩藏，他仍然用那恭敬而平稳的声音问：“我是否可以知道，您为什么突然想养一只狗？”

还需要仰起脸看他的小姑娘抿了抿嘴唇，那双漂亮的蓝眼睛带着她正在竭力学习的女伯爵的气势盯着他：“我只是想要一只狗，不行吗？”

她不愿说是因为她看到别的贵族小姐都有自己的宠物狗。她是因特古拉·范布隆克·温盖茨·海尔辛伯爵，可不是什么普普通通的贵族小姐，她才不会羡慕她们。

“当然。”管家似乎并没有留意她的心事，“您想要什么样的狗？明天我就去替您选购一只。”

因特古拉愣了一下，因为她并不知道那些狗的名称。沃尔特看出了这一点。

“或许您可以参考一下您父亲留下的名犬图册，他有一段时间对此颇有兴趣，唔……我想那书应该还在书房里。”管家说。

“哦，好的，我会的。”因特古拉飞快地回答，“你去忙吧，沃尔特，明天我会告诉你的。”

打发走了管家，因特古拉一个人来到了父亲的书房，她并不喜欢这间书堆到天花板的老屋子，因此仅仅把它作为一间图书储藏室。在乱七八糟的书架上找了好半天，她才找到了那本图册，此时天已经渐渐黑了下来，她随手打开灯，靠在书架上翻起了厚厚的书。

古代牧羊犬……哦，这身皮毛真是可爱，像只毛绒玩具！见鬼，她可不喜欢什么毛绒玩具，那是小孩子才喜欢的东西……

史宾格……体型非常优美，看起来很适合带去打猎！她想她最近并没有什么打猎的闲暇，以后大概也不会有……

苏格兰猎鹿犬……她倒是有足够大的庭院来养它，带它出行应该也会很有气势……

“你在看什么呢？”

耳畔突然响起的声音吓得她差点失手把厚厚的书册砸到脚上，好在并没有，但是——

“吓到你了？”那声音带着她讨厌的笑意。

他总是能敏锐地捕捉到她的情绪，而惹她发怒或者厌烦似乎是他乐此不疲的游戏。

“没那回事。”她生硬地回答说，“但我警告过你不要突然在我身边冒出来吧？”

“我本来是想来找点书看的。”见鬼，她才不信。

“你在看这种东西？真是有趣，你想养一只狗吗？”在她合起书之前，他显然已经看到了里面的内容。

“阿卡多。”她提高了一点声音叫着他的名字，“这与你无关。”

“怎么？你还需要一位仆人，或者是，朋友？”吸血鬼并没有被她吓到，反而饶有兴致地向她倾下身，他冰凉的黑发几乎落到她的脖颈，“因特古拉，你不需要什么朋友，人也好畜生也罢……至于仆人，我不令你满意吗？”

“你非要把自己和狗相提并论吗？”因特古拉啪地合上书，抬眼盯着他。

“哦，我的主人。”他桀桀地笑起来，“对你来说，我和一只狗有什么区别呢？任你驱使，在你左右，你想要的我都可以满足你。怎么，你不敢像命令一只狗一样命令我吗？不敢像对待一只狗一样对待我吗？”

“我以前倒是不知道你这么想做我的仆人。”因特古拉说，“怎么，你也想和我在草地上玩飞盘？”

“飞盘？”吸血鬼笑得更肆无忌惮了，“别告诉我你对那种东西感兴趣——因特古拉，老实说，你想要一个不会看透你也不会反抗你，只属于你的活物，对不对？”

女孩的眼睛带着怒火，像被踩到尾巴的猫，如果她有毛，此刻也一定炸了起来，他为自己脑海中幻想出的这一景象取悦了。

“我不喜欢你对我有秘密，要知道，我只是你的仆人，忠诚的仆人。”他咧嘴笑起来，“来吧，命令我，驱使我，尽可能地使用我，让我去做愚蠢的事情，让我去做疯狂的事情，为了满足你的欲望毫不留情地使用我吧！”

因特古拉沉默了一下，然后抬起头露出一个挑衅而狡黠的微笑：“我现在就想和狗玩飞盘，来吧，满足我。”

阿卡多眨了眨眼睛，她第一次在这个吸血鬼的脸上看到一丝懊恼似的表情。

然后下一秒她被一只毛茸茸的大家伙扑倒在了地毯上，因特古拉还没来得及惊呼出声，三条湿漉漉热乎乎的大舌头便欢快地舔上了她的脸，那扑倒她的家伙竟是一只比狼还大的黑色三头犬，因特古拉奋力掰着它的脖子好容易才从三头犬身下逃脱，令人惊奇的是，那皮毛的手感倒是出乎意料地好，让她忍不住又摸了摸。

“看来你挺喜欢它的皮毛。”毫无疑问的始作俑者在旁边满意地说，“让这家伙陪你玩玩吧？”话音未落那三头犬又扑过来把她一顿猛舔，她相信她听到那该死的吸血鬼在捂着嘴笑了。

第二天——

“大小姐，我想您已经决定了要买什么狗？”管家问。

“哦……不，我决定不养狗了。”因特古拉的神色有些不自然，“我的意思是，和狗玩耍真是太愚蠢了……是的，我不想要一只狗了……”

眼尖的管家在小主人的衣服上发现了来源不明的黑色动物毛发，但他什么都没有问，只是恭敬地回答：“是，我知道了。”


End file.
